A's Little Girl
by Writerandreader
Summary: Sixteen years after Aria and Jason were tragically killed, Lily is pulled into a brand new life that stopped when she had moved on. While Hannah wants so desperately to protect Lily, there's only so much she can do. Sequel to Pretty Little Secret.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

_Hannah._

_Third pov._

"That's our goddaughter!" Hannah yelled at the police officer. He wasn't listening to her. He didn't know how awful this really was for her.

Spencer held Hannah back, trying to keep her from getting violent. "Hannah, calm down!"

"Spencer, there gonna let some stranger adopt her." Hannah said, tears in her eyes. "I'm not gonna stand around and let this happen."

"I'm sorry, Ms. But you can't stop this." The police officer said, as if he didn't care at all.

Hannah let out a choked sob. "We should have had first dibs on adopting her. We're her family."

Spencer pulled Hannah into her arms, letting her cry. "Can we at least talk to the new parents?"

"I'm sorry. They've already left with the baby."

Hannah pulled away and stormed down the hallway. Emily may have been dead but A was still alive.

Hannah had to do something. She had to get Lily back. Somehow she would do it.

* * *

_Lily pov._

_Sixteen years old._

I slid down the brick wall and shut my eyes. I wasn't here. I wasn't in a dark alley, running from my problems.

I was safe. I was with an amazing family that loved me. I didn't feel like I had to leave my family because they didn't love me. My life was _perfect. _Too bad that wasn't the case.

I opened my eyes to the reality I was in and sighed. What was I going to eat tonight? I needed something. But I had absolutely no money on me. I had no time to get money, clothes, anything. I ran before anyone could notice me leaving.

I pulled my jacket around my shoulders tightly and laid down on my side. Maybe I could find some place to go to tomorrow. Maybe someone would be nice enough to give me a better life.

The next morning, I left in a light mist. I would be soaked in no time. I walked down the street and onto the highway. I wasn't about to stick my thumb out so some freak could pick me up. I would walk the whole way there, even in the rain.

I saw a sign about five minutes later, at the outskirts of town. '_Rosewood, 5 miles.'_

I could do that. I could walk five miles. But then what? I didn't know where I would go. I didn't know anyone there. I hardly knew anyone at all, really.

But I would find someone, something better than the life I had already lived. I knew it was possible.

I walked and walked about two miles until the rain came down harder, in sheets. I didn't want to get soaked in my only clothes. I headed into the closest building: the library.

I headed inside and looked around, letting the door close behind me.

"Ma'am, are you looking for anything?" The librarian asked.

I jumped, surprised that she would talk to me, and stuttered. "What?"

"Are you looking for anything?" She asked again. She had a short bob but she wasn't super old. Her square glasses were perched high on the bridge of her nose.

I cleared my throat and walked back towards the old newspapers. "Um, no thanks."

She nodded and went back to her book. You'd think she'd be sick and tired of books. I guess not.

I walked back, running my fingers along the bookshelves. I went to the year I was born, to the month, and pulled out the binder. I went to a desk nearby and sat down, pulling my jacket off.

I looked up the births on the day I was born but there was nothing about my parents in there. That had to be a mistake. A teenager had a girl, Lily DiLaurentis, on the same day I was born. But that was just coincidence.

I kept looking through the file until I found something. Big news in Rosewood. The parents of the little girl, Lily, were found dead from a car crash.

No one knew who was driving the other car. But the little girl was adopted almost immediately. As if someone was waiting to snatch her up.

I kept reading and almost gasped. That was a picture of _me._ From when I was a baby. I wasn't adopted. Never.

So how could this be me?

* * *

**Guess what? I sequeled Pretty Little Secret! Happy?**

**You have to review this or I won't continue. If you have any ideas, message me asap. I'll need those!**

**You are so very welcome!**


	2. It's Fate

**Chapter1-It's Fate**

_Lily pov._

"Ma'am!" The librarian yelled after me.

I ignored her and ran out of the building. I didn't have time to talk to her now.

I started walking towards Rosewood. I needed to find the address the paper gave out. Maybe someone would be there. Someone would know who I was. Even if they hardly recognized me now.

The rain let up some and the sun came out but it was still cold. I walked out in the sun, hoping it'd keep me warm. I needed to warm up soon.

I was about half a mile away from town when a car drove past me, blaring music. Two girls were in the car, talking about a boy. The driver wasn't even paying attention to the road in front of her.

The car stopped quickly before a door opened. The girl in the driver's seat got out and looked at me. Her blonde hair hung over her shoulders, covering part of her expensive top. I'd never seen someone look so... rich.

It scared me. So... I ran.

* * *

_Hannah._

_Third pov._

"Can you please talk to him? Please?" Hannah begged, looking over at Spencer.

"What am I supposed to say to him? He won't talk to me." Spencer said, staring out the windshield.

"Can't you change that?"

"Will you please drive? I'm not ready to die yet." Spencer said, rubbing her temple's.

"Spencer!" Hannah yelled, slamming on the breaks. The car swerved a little on the road. She looked through the rear view mirrors and gasped. "It's Lily!"

She got out of the car and her eyes locked on Lily's. Then Lily ran in the opposite direction.

"Lily, wait!" Hannah yelled. She frowned before looking back inside the car at Emily. "A little help?"

Spencer rolled her eyes but got out of the car and followed Hannah into the woods. "We're never going to find her. You scared her off, Han."

"Not my fault, Spence. It's not like I was planning to run into her today." Hannah said, stepping over a branch. The woods was really gross, in her mind. She hated when she had to even be near trees.

"Okay. You head over there and I'll keep going this way. We meet back at the car in... twenty minutes?" Spencer said, stopping where she was.

"Sure. But don't be surprised if you hear screaming." Hannah mumbled, heading down her path.

She walked for about ten minutes before getting bored. The woods were so monotonous and boring. She thought she'd never get out.

Then she saw Lily.

"Lily, can I talk to you?" Hannah asked gently, stopping where she was. Maybe Lily wouldn't run then.

Lily looked at Hannah, her dark eyes filled with fear and sadness. "How do you know my name?"

"I know your mom." Hannah said, being careful with how much she revealed.

"Which one? My real mom or the one I've had for fifteen years?" She asked bitterly. A lot has changed since Hannah saw Lily. She wasn't the sweet little baby everyone had grown to love. No. She was different.

Hannah ignored the harsh edge to Lily's voice. "Your real mom."

"Is she really... dead?" Lily asked, a change in here then. She softened up just as quickly as her anger came.

Hannah could only nod. How could Lily know about that?

Lily took a few steps toward Hannah before looking at her, for the first time really. "You aren't here to hurt me."

Hannah knew it wasn't a question. She still answered her. "No, I'm not. I didn't expect you to be here at all."

"So it's... fate that we met?"

Hannah smiled to herself. She didn't believe in fate or anything like that. Not since A started terrorizing her life. "If that's what you think, sure."

"Did you just want to talk to me or was there another reason you ran after me?"

"I had a reason. I wanted to see if you were... okay. Why are you out in the middle of nowhere."

"I ran away from home." Lily said, shrugging.

"Why would you run away?"

"I think that's my business."

"Do you want to come back with us? We can get you out of the cold." Hannah said, desperately wanting to be close to Lily. She wanted Lily to trust her.

"But I just met you." Lily said shyly.

"You can trust me, Lily. I won't hurt you."

The rain came back, breaking through the leaves and hitting Lily and Hannah both.

Lily nodded. "Okay."


	3. I'm Not Theirs And I Never Will Be

**Chapter2-I'm Not Theirs And I Never Will Be**

_Lily pov_

"How did you know my mom?" I asked, sitting beside Hannah on the couch.

"We were best friends in high school. We really looked out for you, too." Hannah said, rubbing her hands together.

"What really happened to my mom?"

Hannah looked up at Spencer, a question in her eyes.

Spencer only nodded. "She has a right to know."

"Know what? Is it really bad?" I asked, my heart picking up. It was one thing to find out your real mother died but I was sure this would be so much worse.

"Lily, you're mom was killed by someone. We still haven't even figured it out who did it." Spencer said, obviously knowing Hannah wasn't going to say anything.

"Why would someone do that?" I asked, tears pooling in my eyes. It wasn't fair that my parents were just... killed, like that. Something had to be done.

"She was targeted a lot. We all were. We thought it was over when Emily was killed. We were wrong." Hannah said, running a hand through her hair.

"You saw it coming but you didn't do _anything_ about it? You just let her die?"

"We tried everything, Lily. There wasn't else we could do. Besides, in that car accident, she didn't stand a chance of living through it. Her head was... crushed on impact. She would've been brain dead or severely handicapped in the head if she could have lived through it." Spencer said, thinking that this would make me feel better. It only made me feel worse. Ten times worse.

"This isn't fair." I said, hiding my face in my hands so I could cry.

Hannah wrapped her arms around me, trying to comfort me. "I know, Lily."

"You don't know." I said, my voice shaking. "You'll never be able to understand what's going on."

"Lily, we're not trying to hurt you. We just thought you wanted to know." Spencer said, getting to her feet urgently.

"I guess I-" I said, taking a big breath. "I was hoping it wasn't true. But it is."

Hannah pulled me in close, resting my cheek against her chest.

"Lily, we won't let anything bad happen to you. We love you just as much as your parents did." Spencer said, sitting down on the coffee table again.

Hannah gave her a look like, _get up, _but spoke to me. "Will you stay here with us? We really don't want you roaming the streets. Especially in Rosewood When you're, well, you."

"Because of what happened to my parents?" I asked, looking up at Hannah.

She nodded. "Yes."

* * *

_Hannah._

_Third pov._

"So are you guys like gay or something?" Lily asked, sitting at the dinner table later that night.

Hannah rolled her eyes; Spencer gave Lily a funny look.

Hannah spoke up first. "We're just living together for now."

"You're like... old. And neither of you are married yet?" Lily asked, taking a big bite of her salad.

"We have boyfriends but we didn't want to move out quite yet." Spencer said.

"Besides," Hannah said, butting in quickly. "Since we're watching you, we don't want to lose you so easily this time. We want to be with you as much as possible." Hannah didn't want to scare Lily too much but the reason they didn't leave, the _real_ reason, was because they were afraid they'd lose each other. After losing Aria then Lily, they were scared that something would happen to each of them. So they kept close and went almost everywhere together.

"Don't you have jobs? I mean, you can't just take off to watch me."

Hannah laid her hand over Lily's. "You come first." Lily was practically theirs in Hannah's eyes. She couldn't wait to call Lily her daughter. It would make her ecstatic, probably Spencer too.

Lily kept her eyes steady as she held Hannah's. "Even though I'm not yours?"

"Always." Hannah said the same time Spencer said, "We'll always treat you like you're ours."

Lily went to Hannah and took her in a hug. "That's more than I've ever gotten from anyone."

"Not even your parents feel this way?" Spencer asked, giving Hannah a curious look. Something was up with that, definitely.

Lily shook her head. "I'm not theirs. I never have been and I never will be."

* * *

**I could use some help! If you can think of any ideas for this story, I'd love you forever! I only have one request: I want to reveal Lily's parents at the end of the story. Please respect that when coming up with ideas. Thanks!**


	4. Never Have I Ever

**Chapter3-Never Have I Ever**

_Hannah._

_Third pov._

Hannah sat down beside her mother, running a hand through her golden locks.

"Hannah, please don't tell me you're putting too much stress on yourself." Hannah's mother said, sounding concerned and very worried.

"I'm not, mom. It's just... Spencer and I ran into Aria's daughter, Lily."

Hannah's mother's eyes widened. "You did? How is she doing? It's been... it's been a while."

Hannah nodded. "Yeah, it has. She's... she's good. She's doing better now."

"And her new parents. Are they nice?"

Hannah sighed. She was afraid she'd have to bring this up. But it was her mother. She couldn't not tell her mother something this big. "They weren't... very fit to be her parents, you know? Lily wanted to stay with us instead."

"She trusts you two?"

Hannah nodded. She knew Lily loved her and Spencer both. "Of course."

"Are-are you sure you can handle someone her age?"

"I could've had a child a long time ago, mom. Taking care of Lily is practically the same thing."

"But she's not... yours." Her mom seemed... hesitant to even deal with Lily being... alive and breathing. This was very selfish of her.

Hannah got to her feet angrily. "I can deal with this mom. And I will."

"Hannah, please. There are people-"

"Forget it." Hannah said, grabbing her bag. She stalked out of the restaurant and to her car, fumbling with the keys for a while before finally getting the right key in the lock.

Her phone started ringing in her purse, making her want to rip her hair out. She needed a break. She needed time to think.

She grabbed her phone and answered before seeing who was calling her. "What?"

"H-Hannah?" Lily said softly, sounding scared.

"Oh, Lily." If she would've known that'd be Lily, she definitely wouldn't have snapped at her like she did. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that was you."

"Were you expecting someone else?"

"No, I, uh, had a bad day. That's all." Hannah said, not wanting to say to much to Lily.

"Oh. Well, Spencer wanted me to ask you if you'd bring home something for dinner."

"I can do that." I said, starting the car.

"Okay, good. I-See you at home."

"See you." She said, handing up the phone. When she looked over to pull onto the road, she swore she saw someone in all black. That scared her more than anything had in a long time.

* * *

_Lily pov._

"What were your parents like?" Spencer asked me, sitting down beside me on the couch.

"They were really selfish. I was their only kid yet they hardly gave me attention." I said, staring down at the brown coffee table over my knees.

"Did they fight at all?"

"Sometimes." They fought _a lot._ About everything and anything. But never about me. It's like they didn't care about me much.

Once, they fought so horribly, a lamp was shattering. I cried myself to sleep that night.

"You didn't like it, did you?"

I shook my head. "They fought about stupid stuff but never me. Like I wasn't important enough to be argued over. That hurt more than anything."

She wrapped her arm around me and hugged me close. "You don't have to go back to that, Lily."

"Is there any way you guys could... adopt me? Like make me yours?" I asked, looking up at her hopefully. I wanted, more than anything, to be with them. Perfect strangers but better people than my own parents.

"We'd have to be a couple to adopt you."

"But I thought-" I said softly, totally crushed.

"I'll see what I can do, okay?" She said, squeezing my shoulders gently.

I sighed but nodded. I didn't want to get mad and yell at her now. Not when she was letting me stay with her and Hannah.

"Come on, why don't you go upstairs to bed? You've had a long day." It was the second day and it was still long and tiring. She didn't argue with Spencer on that.

She nodded again and followed her up the steps.

"Wait-why isn't Hannah home yet?" I asked, feeling a little panicked. She should've been home by now.

"The food takes a while but it's _so_ worth it. She'll be home any minute now." Spencer said, totally calm and relaxed.

"Can I stay with you until she gets home?" I asked, pausing at the top of the steps.

She smiled. "Of course, Lily."

I relaxed, not as much as her, and followed her to her room. While she went into her bathroom, I slid onto her bed. Her covers were satin but the top cover was a quilt, something home made.

I ran my fingers over it as she walked out, her pajamas on already.

"My quilt... My mom gave that to me a few years ago, when I got married." She said, moving to sit beside me on the bed.

I slid closer to her and rested my head against her shoulder. "My mom's never given me anything like this."

"Maybe Hannah and I could get you something."

I looked up at her, kind of surprised. "You'd do that for me?" People didn't care. At least, not about me. This was all new to me.

She nodded. "Of course, Lily."

I was almost asleep when Hannah got home. She had a pizza in one hand and bread sticks in the other.

I had one piece before I was passed out in the middle of Spencer's bed.


	5. Take Me In

**Chapter4-Take Me In**

_Lily pov._

I could remember only once when my parents had shown real warmth, real love towards me.

I was a little girl, five or six years old. It was the day I broke my arm in gym class, playing kickball.

Mom had met me at the hospital, a warm smile on her face. She took my good hand and kissed it softly.

All I could remember doing then was crying my eyes out.

Mom had told me everything would be okay, that I would heal before I was married. She stayed with me the entire night, letting dad go home to get some sleep.

It was nice-while it lasted. The effects wore off quickly, wore off from all of us.

I didn't really expect them to be so nice to me, to care so much about me. But that one time made me believe in hope.

After that, hope was like a miracle to me. Something I only believed in when it actually happened.

I pulled my knees to my chest and hid my face. Tears flowed from my eyes and down my cheeks.

"Lily?" Hannah yelled, her voice coming from the kitchen.

My head snapped up and I froze for a minute. She'd come up here to check on me, ask why I wasn't getting ready for my first day at school.

"I'll be down in a few minutes!" I yelled back, wiping my eyes dry. I pulled on my black jacket and grabbed my half full backpack.

I stared at myself in the full length mirror as I walked across my room. I looked better than I had in a long time. I wasn't as thin. My hair even looked better.

I shook my head lightly, almost an unnoticed movement, and headed out into the hall. I shut my door with a click and headed downstairs.

"Lily, there you are. Eggs and bacon?" Hannah asked, looking into the fridge.

Spencer was standing by the stove, pushing bacon around on a pan. She rolled her eyes at me. "After all this work I do and you take the credit."

Hannah shrugged. "When you have a big mouth, credit gets misused."

"Misused?" Spencer asked, raising an eyebrow.

I stifled a laugh and stared down at my hands in my lap, hoping they wouldn't notice.

"So this is funny?" Spencer asked, looking at me. She couldn't help her smile either.

"Oh, leave the girl alone. She's innocent." Hannah said, burying me in her arms.

I laughed and pushed away lightly. It had been a long time since I had a hug from anyone. It felt nice but breathing was more important to me.

"Okay, she'll stay out of the conversation if you let me have my dignity." Spencer said, putting eggs on a yellow plate. She brought it to me, a fork already in place on the plate.

Hannah laughed and grabbed her purse. "I have to get going. Shane wants me there early today."

"What does Caleb think of this?" Spencer asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Caleb?" I asked.

"My boyfriend." Hannah said, turning to look at me. "And he's okay with it."

"Call if you're going to be late." Spencer said over her shoulder.

Hannah nodded and grabbed a piece of bacon on her way out. "See you guys later."

I waited until the door was closed behind her before I started talking to Spencer again. "Can I ask you something?"

"Is something wrong?" She asked, her eyebrows wrinkling together.

"I-I wanted to know why you guys don't have kids yet. You have to be at least thirty-something." I took a bite of the egg. It was sunny-side up, my favorite. And the yolk was still intact.

"I'm not married or anything and I still live with Hannah. I guess she isn't ready yet. She's been busy with work more and more these days."

"What if you could... adopt me?" I was scared they wouldn't want me to stay with them. I was scared Spencer'd tell me no. But it wasn't like she could do any worse than that.

She was quiet for a while. I definitely blew it now. She'd tell me no, for sure. "Lily, I'm sure your parents are worried about you. You don't want to do that to them."

"Have you seen any papers around town? Because I haven't. I don't even think they notice I'm gone." I was getting mad at Spencer over nothing. It was stupid.

"What if they don't know you're here, in Rosewood? What if they found out that you wanted to track down your real parents?"

"Wouldn't they realize that I knew they were dead?"

"I'll talk about it with Hannah tonight. Give us a few days, okay?" She asked softly.

I nodded. Talking it over was more than a no. I could live with that.

* * *

**I know it took me a while to update this. I'm very behind on this story. I have a ****BIG surprise for all of you in chapter 5. Be prepared. One of Lily's parents will be revealed...**


	6. Ice Cream

**Chapter5-Ice Cream**

_Unknown._

I could remember a time when my vision wasn't as good. When things were sloppy and hardly there. Things were terrible then.

Alison DiLaurentis was dead, or so everyone thought, and her old friends were being terrorized. A killer was out for blood, revenge maybe. People were running in a circle from problems that surfaced like bubbles in water.

My problems, or secrets as some may think, were kept hidden in the dark. A special bond was placed between this 'A' and I. I was a safe person, no matter what happened.

I was little over eighteen years old when he brought home Lily. He had been watching over Aria and Jason for some time when he thought intervening would be necessary.

He wanted to make Lily into his own personal slave, to make her out to be what he was. A killer, a person encompassed with rage, someone people feared.

He soon learned that that could not be accomplished from the girl. She wasn't the killing type.

Lily was... different. She learned easily from others around her. She learned that being a good person was the right thing. That wasn't what either of us had wanted.

So when she started becoming distant from us, we had assumed that she was finding who she was, that she was growing stronger.

I never would have expected her to be planning an escape from us. Were we really that bad of parents? Had she really thought we didn't care, didn't love her?

Either way, I was going to find her. I was going to get her back. And things would be different. She would change, everything would.

The leash we had on her would tighten until she could hardly move. That was for sure.

* * *

_Lily's pov._

"How was school?" Spencer asked me.

To be honest, school kind of sucked. Some, most, kids get befriended immediately. They get attacked with people wanting to be their friend. That didn't happen to me.

I had no one. It was awful. But I wasn't going to tell Spencer or Hannah that.

I shrugged. "It was okay."

"Just okay? Was it really that bad?" She asked, wincing already.

"It was school. There's nothing more to it." I said softly. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on top.

"I know what can cheer you up." She said, smiling. "How does ice cream sound?"

I smiled a little. "Good, I guess."

"Just good? You guess? What happened to ice cream being the best thing a kid could ask for?" She asked, starting down the road.

I shrugged. "I never had it much. I just kind of... didn't expect it to be an option for me."

Spencer frowned. "Some things are going to change."

I laughed. "You sound like a fortune teller."

She laughed, too. "You never know."

I looked over at her. "Is Hannah working late again tonight?"

Spencer shrugged, turning her left turn signal on. "Not that I know of. She hasn't called yet either."

I frowned. "I was hoping all three of us would be home together."

"Were your parents ever home when you were? So you were all together?" She asked, looking over at me.

I shook my head. "Most days I was home alone. Mom would get home later, just in time to make dinner when it was light out. Dad never really got home until I was in bed."

"I'm sorry."

"That's why I ran away. They just... stopped caring." I said softly.

Spencer took my hand in hers and squeezed it. "We won't let you back there, okay? You'll stay with us and you won't have to go through that again. I promise."

I smiled at her. "I'll hold you to it."

* * *

**Okay, so I'm sure many of you know who the Unknown character is...? I'm not telling if you can't figure it out. In the next chapter, I THINK I'm going to reveal another parent of Lily's. But I don't know yet seeing as I just kind of did.  
IDEAS! If anyone has an idea about the rest of the story, please help me out! Looking for wonderful ideas to go with! Anything will help. Thanks!**


	7. Uncle

**Chapter6-Uncle**

_Unknown._

"Where the hell is she?" I yelled, narrowing my eyes.

"She's nowhere around here. I've checked all over town. No one's seen her." He said, sounding like he wanted to please er desperately.

"Damn it. We need to get her back."

"Sweetheart, relax-"

"Don't sweetheart me. I hate that crap." I said bitterly.

"Fine. What do you want me to do now?" He asked, the sound of his truck engine starting up.

"Keep looking. I'll make fliers to stick up." Fliers wouldn't help. No one knew where she was. Not like anyone would care. Lily was never the type of child to have many friends. And the ones she did never really cared about her. She was on her own. If she was still alive.

"What if we can't find her?"

"Keep focused on the present. We're going to find her and she's going to regret running away. She's too important to be gone."

* * *

_Lily's pov._

"Oh, my gosh. Have you _seen _this?" Hannah asked, slapping a 'missing' flier down on the island in the kitchen.

I stared at it, horrified. My parents were _looking for me._ They _cared._ That was a bunch of crap. I knew it, they knew it.

"Lily?" Spencer asked, watching me carefully.

I swallowed hard before responding. "This is ridiculous."

"What if they really are looking for you? What if they really do want to find you?" Hannah asked, a little hesitant.

I shook my head. "They don't care where I am. It's all just a cover up."

"You don't think-"

"I can't go back. I won't. You don't know my parents like I do." I said, walking away from the paper.

"Lily-" Spencer started.

Hannah held up her hand. "Let me talk to her."

I sat down on the couch, pulling my knees to my chest. My long hair fell over my shoulders, covering some of my face.

"Lily?" Hannah asked, sitting down beside me.

"I'm not going back to them." I said softly, my vision starting to swim. I didn't want to go back to them when I had a real mother here.

"We could get arrested for kidnapping."

"You never kidnapped me. I came here willingly."

"Which do you think they'd believe?" She asked, knowing she was right.

I looked up at her. "Isn't there anything you can do?"

"Spencer's dad is a lawyer. I'll see if she can work something out."

I nodded, hiding my face in my knees. I never wanted to go back to my parents. They weren't my real parents in the first place. Didn't I have any say?

"I brought dinner home if you're hungry."

I nodded. "Okay."

She took my hand and led me back into the kitchen.

Spencer was talking to someone lightly, her hair hiding his face.

The person, though I could only see their figure, looked oddly familiar. Then it hit me.

"Uncle Toby?" I asked, feeling a little bit of blood rush to my face.

He lifted his head and his eyes widened. "_Lily_?"

I smiled. "Yeah."

He moved close to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Your mom is worried about you."

"I don't wanna go back. I hate it there." I said against his shirt.

"Did you tell them that?" He asked, brushing my hair back from my face.

I shook my head, pulling back. "You know mom. She wouldn't have listened."

"She loves you, Lily."

I looked away, knowing Hannah and Spencer were listening too. "I know I'm adopted. You don't have to hide it anymore."

He looked back at Spencer.

"I didn't say anything. She found out on her own." She said, her hands stuffed deep in her jacket pockets.

I walked over to the island and slowly hid the missing paper. Surely he saw them somewhere but I didn't want him thinking Hannah and Spencer planned this whole thing.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Lily." He said softly.

I shrugged, trying to hide how hard this was for me. "I had to find out sooner or later."

"I have to go but I'll see you later?" He asked, laying a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded, squeezing my eyes shut. I didn't want to talk about the inevitable. I didn't even want to think about it.

He kissed my head lightly before leaving, Spencer following him out.

I exhaled a shaky breath. "I think I'm gonna go to bed early."

"You're not hungry?"

I shook my head. I didn't want to say I wasn't feeling good. That wasn't the reason. But I wanted to get by myself soon.

"I'll save some food for you, okay?" She looked liked she wanted to help me. There wasn't anything she could though. Nothing I needed her to help me with.

"Okay." I said, walking up the steps slowly. I crawled into my bed and cried.

* * *

**Do you know who her mother is now? It should be obvious. As for the father, he will stay a secret until the end. -Writerandreader**


	8. Secrets

**Chapter7-Secrets**

_Lily's pov._

I walked into the room, my hair pulled back from my face. Hannah must have let me sleep in that day, it was almost one o'clock in the afternoon when I woke up. Something must have been going on.

Spencer stopped talking when she saw me, her expression changing from relaxed to worried. "Hi, Lily."

"Am I interrupting something?" I asked softly, pulling a chair out at the table. I took a seat, taking a muffin from the box.

"No, of course not." Hannah said, squeezing my hand.

"Is something going on?" I asked, eying them both cautiously.

Spencer smiled, looking at Hannah before speaking up. "There might be a way to have you live with us permanently."

"Really?" I asked, trying not to get too happy. If things didn't turn out in a good way, I didn't want to get my hopes up.

Hannah nodded. "It may take a few days for the people at Child Protection Services to tell if your parents are raising you good enough."

"What if they can't?" I knew my parents better than anyone. They could fool the CPS into letting them keep me. Then they'd go back to being bad parents like before.

"Well, you're sixteen. You can, legally, divorce yourself from your parents." Spencer said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I want to. As soon as I can." I said, looking from Hannah to Spencer.

"I'm thinking you should stay home from school today. Someone might think we kidnapped you or something. You know how people are." Spencer said.

"Lily, can I ask you something?" Hannah asked, completely serious now.

I nodded, getting a little worried that something was wrong. Something might be _very_ wrong.

"Toby's your uncle?"

I nodded. "Yeah, why?" What did he have to do with this?

Hannah looked at Spencer with a worried look. She leaned in and whispered something to Spencer. Her eyes widened.

"No, she can't be."

Hannah nodded. "That's the only sister he has."

"You can't be serious. That means-"

"Means _what?_" I asked, irritated that they wouldn't tell me anything. I was being left out and it wasn't fair. It was my life they were talking about.

"Lily, can you give us a minute?" Spencer asked.

"Why can't you just tell me?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. I hated being kept from things. My parents did it, Hannah and Spencer were doing it now, what would be next? And how bad could this secret be?

Hannah looked up, surprised. "What?"

"Lily, this isn't something you'd understand." Spencer said at the same time, blocking out with Hannah had said.

"I _wouldn't understand?_ This is my _life_!" I yelled, feeling tears come into my eyes.

"Lily." Hannah said softly, looking disappointed and deeply saddened.

I shook my head and got to my feet. "I'm done with this." I stormed out of the room and ran out of the house before either of them could chase after me. I didn't want to be somewhere I wasn't wanted.

* * *

_Lily's pov._

I knocked on the door with a shaking hand, nervous that things would go horribly wrong.

Mom answered the door, looking as if she didn't even recognize me, her own daughter. She grabbed my wrist painfully and yanked me inside the house. "Why did you run away? Why do you have to be such an idiot?"

"Mom, I-"

"Don't bother. Go on." She said, shoving me further into the room. "You'll never guess who's back?"

"Who?" Dad called back from his small office down the hall.

"Lily. Guess she's not missing after all." Mom said, laughing. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and narrowed her eyes at me.

I shrank back, ending up falling onto the couch. "You're mad at me, aren't you?"

"I'm so glad you're not mine. You never think." She said, pacing around the living room.

My eyes flooded with tears. "Mom, why..."

"Why what?" She asked harshly.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" She asked, stopping to look at me. "Treating you how you want to be treated?"

"I'm sorry, mom. I didn't mean to-"

"You did. You ran away on your own. You planned it before you even left. Of course you meant to. So don't give me that BS of you being 'sorry'."

"Mom." I said, shocked. She had never talked to me like this. Never in my life. Maybe leaving Hannah and Spencer was a mistake.

"Go to your room, Lily. I don't want to see you right now." She said, pointing down the hall.

I hid my face as my tears came out, pouring down my cheeks. I went to my room and shut the door softly, sliding down to the floor. My room was oddly cold and dark. When I looked around, I saw that all the window's were gone, only walls surrounding me. They were painted white instead of the light blue I had before and my bed had been made since I left. Everything looked as if I hadn't been gone. They hardly missed me.

That hurt a lot more than not knowing just one secret.


	9. Come Back

**Chapter8-Come Back**

_Spencer's pov._

"She ran away from home and we found her. It'd been sixteen _years_ since we last saw her. We took her in and gave her a place to stay; she wanted to stay with us. Then her adoptive parents put up those missing papers. I guess that's why she left. Maybe she missed her parents." Spencer said to her mom, picking at a loose thread on her jeans.

"Why didn't you turn her in to the police?" Spencer's mom asked.

"She didn't want that. She was afraid of going home."

"Were her parents mean to her or something?"

Spencer nodded silently. She could remember Lily talking about her parents never caring about her. She could remember all of the things Lily said. It brought back a wave of feelings she was afraid of showing.

"There isn't much you can do, Spencer. You can't adopt her while her parents are still with her."

"What _can _we do?" She asked, looking at her mother.

"Try to meet with Lily's parents. Try to talk this over."

"What if her parents won't listen or something? What if I can't even find them?"

Spencer's mom smiled. "We'll involve the police."

"The _police?_" Spencer asked, surprised. What did the police have in this?

"Yes. We can tell them that you suspect bad living conditions and want to help her. They'll step in."

Spencer smiled a very small smile. "We need to find her. Soon."

"I'm on it." Her mother said, patting her knee.

* * *

_Unknown._

"She's asleep." I said, sitting down at the table in the kitchen. The mug in front of me was filled with a brown liquid: coffee. It smelled old and unsatisfying. I pushed it aside.

"Do you think we really should hurt her like you planned? Hasn't she been hurt enough?" He asked, staring at his mug.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "She hurt _us. _It's time we return the favor."

"But, sweetheart, we never told her we adopted her. She knows. How do you think she feels?"

I glared at him, force of habit because of the nickname, but ignored it. "She deserves to feel bad. She ran away from us."

"But that doesn't mean-"

"It does. I'm not letting her think she can do whatever she wants. It doesn't work that way." I said, getting to my feet. I walked to the sink and stared out the window. "I only wanted a daughter that would trust us and she doesn't."

"You think hurting her would make her think differently?" He asked, confused and a little surprised.

I shook my head. " I just want her to love us."

"She will, honey. It'll just take some time." He said, walking up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"I can't wait. If-what if she runs off again?"

"You know what to do. You're a smart girl."

I sighed and pulled away from him, walking back into the living room.

Lily cried in her sleep, hiding her face with the blanket.

I sat down on the edge of the coffee table and brushed her hair back from her face. She was so peaceful, so adorable when she slept. She had always been like that.

She looked a lot like her real parents, Aria and Jason. She was almost identical to Aria when she was sixteen, when she was pregnant with Lily.

Lily opened her eyes slowly, still groggy with sleep. She looked up at me and held my gaze, fear in her eyes. She was strong when she wanted to be. But she would always be vulnerable, even if she didn't know it.

"Lily, I think we should talk." I said, getting to my feet.

"About what?" She asked, sitting up. She pulled the blanket away, her eyes on me the whole time.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you when you got back. You left for a reason and acting like I did wouldn't make you want to stay again."

"Mom." She said softly, staring down at her hands.

I shook my head and sat down beside her. "Let me finish. I was afraid you wouldn't love me if I told you about your real parents. I didn't want you to treat me differently. Though I'm sure things have changed now that you know."

"I only feel differently about all this because you kept it from me. How long did you want me to think you were my real parents?"

"Only until you were eighteen. I figured then you wouldn't be as... upset."

"Upset? You _lied_ to me! I'm not upset, I'm pissed off!" Lily yelled, crying.

"Lily, I didn't mean to hurt you." I said, trying to take her hand and calm her down.

She yanked herself away from me and got to her feet. "Every time I start to get close to someone, every time I love someone, they lie to me. I can't stand it!" She ran from the room.

I looked away and tried not to cry. She was right and I wished she wasn't. I hated that we had done this to her.

A door slammed down the hall. Lily wouldn't come out the rest of the night. I knew that much.


	10. Daddy

**Are you ready for it? The big reveal! Lily's father is revealed! Review what you think about who it is!**

* * *

**Chapter9-Daddy**

_Lily's pov._

"I wanted to apologize for leaving you." I said softly into the phone. "I came back home and-I made a big mistake."

I called Hannah and Spencer's number almost ten times before getting the hint that they weren't going to answer me. I then left a voice mail, knowing that if Spencer and Hannah really _had_ loved me, they'd call back.

"I'm really sorry about all the trouble. I just wanted to say you were right. Bye." I said, hanging up the phone.

I pulled the pillow closer to my chest and closed my eyes. I could try to sleep, could try to stop thinking of Spencer and Hannah but I knew that would never happen. Not for a long time.

When sleep finally came, it was around twelve. Though it didn't last long. I had barely been asleep for five minutes when the phone started ringing loudly.

I jumped and grabbed it quickly, hoping mom or dad wouldn't hear it.

"Hello?"

"Lily! Oh thank goodness. We were so worried about you!" Hannah said loudly into the phone.

"I'm so sorry, Hannah."

"Lily, where are you? We'll come get you and-"

"I'm here, at my house. I can't leave without my parents knowing."

Hannah growled and there was a rustling noise on her side of the phone.

"Lily, we'll figure something out, okay? We know you really want to be with us and-"

The phone disconnected. The line went dead and I was alone.

Or so I thought. Dad was standing in the doorway, glaring at me. "How could you?"

"Dad-"

"You've been treating total strangers better than your own family? Why?"

"I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't mean to. Obviously you didn't. You're such a poor excuse for a daughter, do you know that?" He spat, walking into the room slowly.

My lip quivered. I didn't want to cry now. I'd seem like a little kid, too weak to take a stupid insult. I didn't want to be that person any more.

"And quit being such a baby. It's time you grew up."

"Don't talk to me like that." I said softly, sitting up on my bed.

He slammed me across the face, leaving a stinging pain. "Don't you _dare_ talk to me like that."

I hid my face from him, tears rolling down my face. That hurt. I'd never thought of my dad to hurt me but he just did. Sometimes, people are more different than you think.

"Garrett, get away from her." Mom said, standing in the doorway. I hadn't heard her come in at all. How long had she been standing there?

"Jenna, don't tell me-"

Mom ran straight at dad and tried hitting him. He grabbed her hand in his and twisted her arm until she cried out in pain.

"Don't even think about it." He growled in her ear.

"Get off of her!" I yelled.

Dad looked at me, a dangerous look in his eyes. "What did you say?"

"Leave her alone." I said, the fear gone from my voice. I didn't feel too sure of myself, too brave. But maybe I was, deep down.

He let go of mom and she fell to the floor. He came at me and grabbed the front of my shirt, pulling me to my shaky feet.

His eyes narrowed and he turned me, pushing me against the wall. My back screamed in pain. But that wasn't the worst of it.

His hand went straight to my neck, his face showing no pity at all. "This is for running away. I wouldn't have to do this if you hadn't trusted us."

I tried clawing at his arms with no give. Mom was having a hard time getting to her feet, he must have hurt her more badly than I could tell.

All of a sudden, dad's eyes widened and his grip on my neck was loosened. I collapsed to the floor, along with dad who had a knife in his back.

Mom was staring over him, a determined look on her face.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. "Come on, Lily. You'll be okay."

I gasped for air, hiding my face in her side.

I didn't think it would be okay. Not really. There was no way things could ever go back to normal. Not a chance, actually.

Mom held me in her arms as we waited for the police to get to the house. It didn't take long. By the time they got to the house, I was slowly drifting off to sleep, my previous lack of oxygen slowly putting me into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Lily's pov._

Mom ended up going to jail for killing dad though I couldn't have been prouder. I promised to visit at least once a week.

Hannah and Spencer, legally, adopted me later that week, getting a cake to celebrate. Along with the cake was a promise to keep me safe and to love me forever, no secrets kept from any one of us.

I couldn't have had a better life then. Sure my old parents were sort of nuts and my new parents were, well, both females. But that didn't mean my life was miserable. Nothing could have ruined things. Never.

_**The End.**_


End file.
